


The Truth's Destruction

by MsAshlyjudd8



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAshlyjudd8/pseuds/MsAshlyjudd8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, after the whole wedding/baby daddy drama, Sonny decided to leave town for a while? Embarrassed, Sonny packs his bag and leaves town before the whole town discovers the news. His boyfriend had gotten a woman pregnant and lied. This fic will eventually earn the M rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is my very first Wilson fic! I decided last week to start the Wilson story from the beginning again. I have a few idea's that I want to do, but this one is sort of what I wish had happened. This way we can skip over the whole Brian thing. Oh, and in my head, Chandler will always be the only Will for me. I think guy is...Okay? But, nobody will ever replace Chandler.  
> Also: I don't own any of these characters or the show, unfortunately.

When Sonny was 19 years old he decided to climb K2. He packed his bags, kissed his mom and dad goodbye, and set out for his journey. It was the most exciting, amazing, thing he had ever done. The air was cool and crisp, and he remembers thinking, just the view made the trip worth it. With his backpack full of the necessary items; first aid kit, granola bars and bottled water, Sonny adjusted the strap over his shoulder and headed for the base of the mountain. He made it about ten steps before his foot caught on a rough outlying rock formation. His body pitched forward and on instinct, Sonny’s hands stretched out in front of him to catch himself before he face planted. The pain was instant. First Sonny heard the crack, and then he felt a searing pain shoot through his hand an arm. He knew, almost instantly, that his wrist was broken. As Sonny stood there, at the base of the mountain, holding his broken wrist and with the knowledge that he would not be climbing K2 that day, he was sure that the pain he felt was the worse he could ever feel.

Four and a half years later finds Sonny standing at the back of a church, watching as the man he loves, has just informed half the town that his ex-girlfriend is pregnant, with his child. The pain of that day at the mountain seems inconsequential. How could something hurt so badly, with nothing physically wrong? How could Sonny’s life seem so utterly perfect that morning and sit totally destroyed in a matter of hours?

A little part of Sonny died inside as he watched Will standing there, tears behind his eyes and voice shaking. Will knew. He knew that this would kill Sonny, and he kept the secret anyway. If Chad had manage to keep his mouth shut, Sonny would still be in the dark. Will would still be walking around with a dark cloud over his head that Sonny never could understand. It was so clear now. This is what had taken the light out of Will’s beautiful eyes and smile. This is why Will clung to Sonny every night in bed, as if he were going to disappear.

People were talking and moving around, and asking questions, but Sonny heard none of it. The only sound he heard was is heart trying to beat out of his chest. On auto pilot, he stepped forward and took his jacket. He didn’t want to be there anymore. Couldn’t be there anymore. He was humiliated, heartbroken and angrier than he had ever been. Just as he was about to make his escape, two hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him to the back of the church. Will was there whispering and pleading, and telling Sonny that he loved him, and for a split second he thought about giving in. He had seen Will cry like this before, when he was struggling with his sexuality. It had killed Sonny then to see Will in so much pain, and it killed him now too.

Sonny wasn’t sure what he said to Will, but he knew he needed to get out of that church. He needed to be alone. He knew once news got out, about the baby, the whole town would know what a fool Sonny had been. The Horton’s and Brady's were notorious for scandal, and now that it looked like Sonny was a part of one, he wanted to be as far away from anyone as possible.

The door to Sonny’s apartment opened easily as he slipped quietly inside and closed the door behind him. It was dark inside, as Sonny leaned back against the door to catch his breath. He knew once the lights were turned on he would see Will everywhere. He had moved in before the wedding, and Sonny knew that some of Will’s clothes were still sitting folded on his bed. Along with his tablet and backpack. It was their apartment now but Sonny had never felt more alone.

It took about three weeks for Sonny’s wrist to heal enough to climb K2, and during that time he decided to travel around and see the sites. He met people who didn’t speak his language, and so they taught him new languages and skills by touch and sound. It was fascinating and with every new country he visited, he longed to have someone to share it with. Just after Sonny’s 23rd birthday, he decided to head back home and finally put down some roots. He wanted to finally start collage and maybe find love. After all, what was the fun in seeing all the beauty in the world without someone to share it with?

Falling in love with Will was easy. Sonny knew the first time he laid eyes on Will, that Will was gay. It was just a feeling; or gaydar, as Sonny had joked once. Will was gorgeous and sweet, and he had a smile that lit up the room. Will’s eyes always seemed to linger on Sonny weather he noticed it or not. Sonny was instantly smitten. He watched and waited and tried to be a mentor for Will, and every day he fell a little more in love. A year and a half later, Sonny finally got his reward as Will walked into his coffee shop and told Sonny he felt the same way.

And now it was over.

Sonny finally stood and turned the lights on, and instantly wanted to turn them back off. Will said that morning that he had plans for them after the wedding. As Sonny looked around the room, he wanted to cry. On every surface sat candles ready to be lit. On the small table in the kitchen sat a silver bucket ready to be filled with ice, and a champagne bottle. Two crystal champagne flutes sat beside the bucket. Red and white rose petals were spread across the bed and on the floor leading to the bed. It was a celebration. It was supposed to be their first night living together. It was supposed to be a night of love making and romance.

Sonny stood in the middle of his apartment and sobbed. His heart thundered and shattered all over again. He wanted to scream and shout and break everything he could get his hands on. But, most of all he wanted to escape. As he stood there the news was probably spreading like wildfire. His friends and classmates and family were going to find out that his boyfriend, the guy he loved, was going to have a baby with his ex-girlfriend. He could see them all lining up to comfort him, or give an ‘ _I told you so’_ look that Sonny was not ready for. He needed to get away.

Sonny sat at the foot of his bed; head in his hands, trying to control his sobbing. His phone had been buzzing since he walked in the door, Sonny ignoring them all. It wasn’t stopping though, and he knew that his parents probably knew what happened and were trying to find him. With his need to escape all the drama, Sonny started to form a plan. He had been all around the world; had friends all around the world, some of whom would probably allow him to hide out for a few weeks until the news quieted down.

It only took one phone call to his friend Steven, (who he met climbing K2) in South Africa and Sonny had a plan. Steven and his wife ran a wild life sanctuary on the eastern side of the continent, and after explaining what happened, they offered him their guest house for as long as he wanted it. He could stay and volunteer to help around the reserve in exchange for a place to stay for a while. One phone call to the airport and Sonny was then up and in motion. He pulled two large suite cases out of the closet and piled everything from his side of the closet inside, ignoring the clothes that weren’t his. Six pairs of jeans, his underwear, socks, and undershirts were pulled from his dresser and tossed into the second case. In the bathroom, he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste; ignoring the second one added just that morning. Sonny was used to traveling often, so he knew what he would need and left what wasn’t important. Sonny changed out of his suit into jeans and a t shirt so he could be comfortable for the long flight. With one last look around, Sonny pulled open the drawer to his night stand and took out his passport, and then he was shutting the door to his apartment behind him.

Sonny knew he couldn’t just take off and not tell anybody; he was angry but he didn’t want anyone to worry about him, and so just before boarding his plane out of town, he made one phone call.

“Sonny!” The voice exclaimed when answering the phone. “Where have you been, man? Everyone is looking for you. I’m so sorry, Sonny. I had no idea….”

“Save it,” Sonny cut Chad off, “I don’t want to hear your excuses, Chad. You destroyed a lot of lives today, including mine. Congratulations, you proved yourself a true DiMera today.”

“Sonny, I had no idea that Will was the father. You have to know that I would never hurt you like that, let alone Will. You know me.”

“Yeah, I know you. You hated Gabby so much that you ruined her wedding, and in the process, my relationship. Thanks for that.”

“I’m so sorry, man.”

“Like I said, save it. I didn’t call for your apology. Have you seen my parents or Will since the wedding?”

“Yeah, I just got to the coffee shop and your parents and Will were all here looking for you. They left a few minutes ago though.”

“Alright. If you want to make this up to me, I need you to find them all and give them a message.”

“Okay,” Chad said, “Sure, anything you want, man.”

“Tell them that I’m fine, and not to worry. I just need to get away for a while and think.”

“What are you talking about? Where are you?”

“I’m at the airport. I’m going to stay with some friends for a while.”

“Okay, how long are you going to be gone? Will is going to freak.”

“Yeah, well. I can’t do anything about that. He didn’t trust me enough to tell me he got Gabi pregnant, so I guess he’ll just have to live with that.”

Chad sighed. “Sonny, from what I have been hearing, Will didn’t have much of a choice. I think Nick and Gabi pretty much made him keep you in the dark. You need to talk to Will before you leave town. Does he know these friends of yours? Maybe he could come with you, and you guys can talk.”

“No, Chad he doesn’t know these friends. They live out of the country, and don’t even ask where, because I’m not telling you.”

“You’re leaving the country?” Chad shrieked.

“Yes!” Sonny, screamed back, “I am going to be the laughing stock of the whole fucking town, thanks to you. I need to get away until the news dies down, and then I’ll come back and try and salvage what is left of my life. You are going to have to run the coffee shop while I’m gone. It’s the least you could do.”

Chad sighed again.

“Just please do as I ask. Let my parents and Will know that I’m gone. Tell my parents that I will check in, in a couple weeks, and that I’m fine.”

“And what do I tell Will?”

Sonny said nothing.

“Sonny, you can’t just leave without a word. That will kill him.”

Sonny closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Just...look out for him. Don’t let my parents go to town on him, he has a lot to deal with now.”

“What he needs is you, Sonny.”                                                                                                                             

Truth be told, Sonny needed Will too. He loved him. But it just wasn’t enough right now. Sonny needed time to gain some perspective and to lick his wounds.

“I’ve got to go, Chad. Take care of things there, and I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Alright, man. Take care of yourself.”

“Bye,” Sonny ended the call and boarded the plane.

 

End note: Next chapter will be reactions to Sonny’s departure.

 


	2. Radio silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This chapter was supposed to be the towns reactions to Sonny's departure. And, after writing just that, I deleted the whole thing and wrote this. It's mainly told through voice messages from Will to Sonny. I thought it would be kind of interesting to see how Will would have fallen apart if this had really happened. So, this is what spilled out.

( **Three days** )

_This is Sonny, leave a message._

"Sonny, please talk to me. I'm going crazy here without you. Please just let me know where you are. I love you."

XXXXX

( **Seven days** )

_This is Sonny, leave a message._

"Sonny…It's me again. It's been a week…I-I can't sleep…please…"

XXXXX

( **Ten days** )

_This is Sonny, leave a message._

"Sonny…I'm so sorry. You have to know that. The last thing I ever wanted to do, was hurt you. You are the only person I have ever been in love with. I know that probably doesn't make it any better, but I just needed you to know. I love you, so much."

XXXXX

( **Two weeks** )

_This is Sonny, leave a message._

"Um...Hi, It's me, Will. It's been two weeks and I haven't heard from you. Not that I expected too, or even deserve too. I…um…I moved out of your apartment today. I guess I had been holding out hope that you would come home."

XXXXX

( **Three weeks** )

_This is Sonny, leave a message._

"You were right, Sonny. About everything. I don't know how much Gabi had to do with it, but Nick want's me out of my daughter's life. I was at Gabi's first sonogram the other day, and she even gave me a picture. I thought things were going great, but I was wrong. Nick found out something about me. I did something really horrible when I was younger and he is using it against me now. He threatened my whole family and forced me to sign my parental rights away. I just wish you were here to…" *beep*

XXXXX

( **One month** )

_This is Sonny, leave me a message._

"Hey…um…it's just me. I'm sorry about that last message. I don't know if you are listening to these messages, but you didn't deserve to have my problems dumped on you. I made my bed and I have to lay in it. Please just do me a favor, Sonny. I need you to be happy. Wherever you are, just please be happy."

XXXXX

( **Six weeks** )

_This is Sonny, leave a message._

"Sonny! Hey…I-I'm a little drunk. Heh…I figured, my life can't get much worse right? My boyfriend skipped town and my daughter is going to be raised a homophobic idiot. It was actually pretty easy to sneak into the Demira crypt and swipe a bottle of the good stuff. There is nothing like drinking a bottle of high end Cognac after your own cousin stole your daughter and called you a faggot. I highly reco…recammm…I don't even know what word I'm trying to say…I'm so tired, Sonny…" *beep*

_This is Sonny, leave a message._

"Sonny, Dude, This is Chad. You have been AWOL for almost two months now. I understand that sometimes that a man just needs to get away for a while, but Will is seriously losing it. Most days he comes here to the coffee shop after class and he doesn't leave until closing. I have had to carry him home drunk more times than I can count. You need to do something. He needs you."

XXXXX

( **Two months** )

_This is Sonny, leave a message_

"Hey, Sonny. It's me. I don't really have anything to say, I'm just missing you like crazy. I just feel really alone. My mom and dad are still trying to fight Nick on the custody agreement, not that it's going to make much of a difference. It boggles my mind that someone can be full of so much hate. Anyway…that's not why I called. I just miss your beautiful smile. I miss your laugh. I miss the way you used to kiss the back of my neck, just as I was ready to fall asleep. I miss the way you smile that crooked smile and shake your head whenever I do something silly. Sonny, please come home. I need…" *beep*

XXXXX

The sunset was beautiful as it burned orange and red over the horizon. Sonny stood motionless, with his phone pressed to his ear, as the sun seemed to fall over the edge of the earth. Two salty tears made their way down his face as Sonny pulled his phone away from his ear. After landing in South Africa two months ago, Sonny promised himself total radio silence from his life in Salem. He made one phone call to his parents that night, so that they knew he was safe and to let them know that they would not be hearing from him for a while. His mother was emotional and angry at the situation, but she understood. His father wished him luck and told him he loved him before hanging up.

Jeremy and Jen welcomed Sonny with open arms. The three of them met the day that Sonny finally got to climb K2. Sonny found them endlessly sweet and they became fast friends. They shared the same hunger for adventure as Sonny did. After climbing K2, they all ended up traveling through Europe together. Jeremy was a former stock broker from New York and Jen was the daughter of archeologist parents from India. They couldn't have been more different culturally, or more madly in love with each other. They met when Jeremy took a business trip to India. Jen loved archeology, but her passion was animals. They were married just three years later. Jeremy quit his job and they settled in South Africa, where Jen could study and protect endangered animals. They built their dream home and opened their own animal reserve.

The reserve was beautiful. The lush green tree's and open sanctuaries were breath taking. Sonny found himself smiling and in aww of the beautiful majestic creatures that roamed the land. A giraffe had actually eaten right out of his hand, the first week. The lions were obviously caged in their own section of the reserve, but it was endlessly fascinating how beautiful they were. His friends got a huge laugh, about two weeks in as Sonny walked by the Lion pen, and one of them decided to roar at him; sending him running. After Sonny stopped shaking, it was the first time he had smiled in two weeks.

Sonny got every single one of Will's voice messages; each one breaking his heart a little more. Sonny gave Jeremy and Jen a quick overview of what happened that day in Salem. They listened and didn't ask questions, which Sonny was grateful for. They both hugged him that first night, and showed Sonny to the guest house, where he slept for three days straight through.

Sonny's heart ached for a long time. Sometimes it was anger and sometimes he missed Will so much that he cried himself to sleep. The mornings that he woke up with swollen red eyes, Jen would hug him gently without saying a word. Other mornings…

"Oh, honey. Come here," she would say, before pulling him into a hug. "Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be right here, okay?" Sonny would nod, and then help prepare the food to feed the animals.

Sonny was not generally an angry person. So the anger that came with the whole fiasco in Salem, slowly faded into disappointment and hurt. He couldn't understand how Will could lie so easily, and for so long about something so important. But, as every voice mail came in from Will, Sonny slowly began to understand and maybe sympathize a little bit.

Sonny remembered back to the day that Will introduced him to Brian, at the Pub. Brian had jumped all over Will about hiding the fact that he was gay. At the time it had made Sonny angry, but Sonny's feelings were clouded by the fact that he was already in love with Will. Brian knew it and he called Sonny out on it. The truth is, Brian had absolutely no idea what it was like for Will. Will is a Horton _and_ a Brady. Will was born into two different family's that practically built and owned the whole town. His life would always be front page fodder for the masses to consume. Sonny knew perfectly well how difficult coming out and being gay was. Will's coming out was front page news for the whole world to see. Now, picture being gay, _and_ having a pregnant ex-girlfriend. Will must have been scared to death.

It was easy for Sonny to look back now, and pinpoint where Will changed. It was the night that they made love for the first time. It was perfect and amazing and Sonny couldn't ever remember feeling so connected to someone. Sonny was not a virgin by any means, but never had anyone made him want to slow down. Will is beautiful inside and out. Sonny's hands trembled as he mapped out the soft flat plains of Will's body. The blush that darkened Will's cheeks, as he tenderly, hesitantly, explored Sonny's body, drove him wild. It was a perfect night.

And then Gabi showed up. That was when the lie started. Sonny could be angry all he wanted, but the truth is, he wasn't sure what he would have done in that situation.

XXXXX

( **Nine weeks** )

_This is Sonny, leave a message_

"Hey….I uh…I don't really know how to do this. You've been gone a while now. Chad said that you would come back when you were ready, but I don't know if I believe him anymore. I don't blame you. You deserve so much better then what I have to offer. I ran into Brian today. As you can probably imagine, he had a lot to say. I tried to ignore most of what he said, but he did say one thing that kind of stuck. He said that you loved me a long time before I even knew you were interested. He said that you waited for me to be ready, and then I destroyed you. I really hope that's not true. I need that not to be true, Sonny." *beep*

_This is Sonny, leave a message_

"I'm sorry, I guess it's going to take two messages today. Sonny, I know I said this before, but I never wanted to hurt you. I was just scared, and confused. There you were, so perfect and sweet and then Gabi was there telling me I was going to be a father. What would you have done? I obviously made the wrong choice. Please, Sonny, I need your help. What is the right thing to do now? Is it time for me to let go? Do you want me to let you go?"

XXXXX

Sonny cried himself to sleep after those messages. The next morning Sonny was finally ready to talk to Jen. He found her in the kitchen getting ready for the day. When Sonny asked her if they could talk, she smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand. Jeremy smiled and kissed his wife and said he would take over feeding of the animals for the day. He squeezed Sonny's shoulder and left them alone.

Jen made them coffee and sat them down in the living room to talk. She listened for what seemed like hours. He told her every detail; their first meeting, to Will's struggle to accept who he was. He told her about Gabi, minus the whole 'Gabi getting Melanie kidnapped' part. He told her about falling in love with Will, before Will even came out. He told her about the Horton's and Brady's. He told her about the Newspapers outing him for the world to see. He told her about finally getting together with Will and everything leading up to the wedding, and his subsequent departure. And, then he let her listen to all the voice messages.

"Oh, honey." She said, a smile splaying across her beautiful features. "What in the heck have you gotten yourself into?" She said, running her hands through her waist length dark hair. "I don't know," Sonny groaned, sliding down further into the couch.

"Well, if you want, I can give you just my observations as an impartial party." Sonny nodded his head and sat up straighter in his seat to listen.

"Okay, well, it's obvious that he is very sweet. And, he loves you very much." Sonny nodded. He knew that already. "It's also obvious, in my opinion, that in keeping a secret that big, he wasn't doing it to be deceitful. He was just scared. He's very young, honey. He's in love for the first time and faced with losing you or keeping it a secret, he chose you. It maybe wasn't the right choice, seeing how it all came out anyway, but I don't think there was any malicious intent there."

Sonny nodded.

"I think you did the right thing in stepping away from the situation. Anger can ruin relationships, and rather than fight and say hurtful things to each other, you were able to gain some perspective. I think your time here, has helped you realize that you still love him."

"I do love him." Sonny Agreed.

"May I make a suggestion?" Jen asked suddenly. "Sure, about what?" Sonny questioned.

"Well, I think I have a plan to see if you are ready to truly forgive him, or if you need him to let go." Sonny raised his eyebrow at his friend. "Okay, sure. What do you have in mind?"

XXXXX

Two and a half months after Sonny left town, without a word, Will received a thick envelope in the mail. Inside he found a plane ticket and a note.

_Will,_

_I need you to trust me, and do exactly what I tell you to do._

_Pack your bags and get on the plane. DO NOT tell anyone where you are going. That ticket will bring you to me in South Africa. My friends own a wild life reserve in the eastern part of the country. It's beautiful and quiet and I think it's exactly what you need right now._

_I don't know where we stand, or where we will end up, but I need to be able to see you, and make sure you are alright. I care about you so much, Will. I never want anything bad to happen to you._

_Please get on the plane. You can call your grandma Marlana as soon as you get here so nobody worries._

_Leave me a message, and let me know what you decide._

_Sonny._

Will was up and running around his dorm room before he was even through reading the letter. His heart was beating so rapidly, that he had to stop to take a breath. It felt like the world had been lifted off of his chest. Sonny was in South Africa and he was sending for Will to join him. He couldn't have stopped his smile if he tried. His mother was going to kill him for this, but didn't really care at the moment. She's been in love before, she would understand.

An hour later Will was leaving Sonny a simple… "I'm on my way, Sonny. I love you" message, and boarding a plane to the man that he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Let me know what you think? Love it? Hate it? Spot any mistakes?


	3. Chapter 3

Will's excitement about sneaking out of town, to see Sonny, lasted about six hours. Boredom took over pretty quickly when he realized that he had left his dorm room with little more than his clothes and passport. There was nothing to do but sit in his tiny window seat and stare off into space. The old lady sitting next to him was asleep almost as fast as the plane took off. Twelve hours and one change over, left will exhausted, but still too wired to sleep. His eyes were red and felt like sand paper every time he blinked. Only the vision of Sonny, in his mind, kept him from going crazy.

Twenty two hours and another change over found will in a state of semi consciousness. He could feel the cramped space that he still sat in and hear the quiet conversations going on around him, but his vision was filled of memories from the last few months. Will remembers meeting Sonny for the first time, and for some reason being drawn to him. He wouldn't admit to himself then that he found Sonny attractive, but during the long and arduous process of coming out, Will had to admit a lot of things to himself. Not only did he find Sonny attractive physically, but emotionally as well. Sonny was carefree and just so damn happy all the time. How could Sonny seem so happy and free, when Will hurt so bad inside all the time? He wanted to be like Sonny. He wanted to be free.

When Sonny kissed him for the first time, Will freaked out. He wasn't ready. Tad had just finished telling him how disgusting he was, and then suddenly Sonny was kissing him. Of course Will freaked out. But that didn't change the fact that his lips burned and his heart raced after the kiss. Will would never tell Gabi or Sonny, but the whole time he was in bed with Gabi, he was thinking of Sonny.

The first time Will and Sonny had sex, Will truly thought he had found heaven. It was slow and sensual. The way Sonny gently explored his body, like he was a delicate piece of glass, made Will burn. When Sonny kissed him behind his ear, Will's breath caught in his throat. When Sonny kissed down his sternum, Will started to tremble. When Sonny's warm hands took hold of Will's hips, and he lowered his lips to kiss his navel, Will's back arched sharply. His upper back bowed off the bed; his hands gripping the sheets as a moan was wrenched from his throat.

Will thought he was in heaven. And then Sonny was inside of him, and they were kissing. It was a total and complete sensory overload. It was the taste of Sonny's mouth, and the scent of his cologne, and it was pain and pleasure. Finally. Finally, Will found where he was meant to be. This is what had been missing with Gabi. This deep, visceral, soul crushing connection.

"Sir?"

The voice was far away…but he still heard it.

"Sir?" A hand touched his shoulder. "Sir, it's time to wake up."

Will wrenched awake suddenly, only to find the stewardess leaning over the seat.

"Oh...um…sorry." He said, trying to shake himself more awake. He felt like his body weighed a thousand pounds.

"It's okay, honey. We've landed though. Do you need help getting your carry-on bag down?"

He stood from his seat very slowly, and a lit wobbly. "Sure."

Will was excited to see Sonny, but his stupid body wouldn't move like he wanted. He was exhausted and slowly trudging along into the airport security and screening area. Once he was through, he took his bag and started the trek to get the rest of his luggage. He was running on fumes and not much else. Will just wanted to find the nearest flat surface and sleep for a week. He even managed a smile at that thought, even though his whole body ached and his eyes burned.

He finally made it to the turn style where all the luggage was coming in from the plane, when he heard it.

"Will!"

He knew that voice.

Would know it anywhere.

He would later blame it on his exhaustion and sleep deprivation, but the minute he heard that voice, tears burned in his already sore eyes and his lip started to tremble. Very slowly he turned, and there he was.

Sonny.

It was the first time Will was seeing Sonny since that terrible day in the church. Every day since then has felt like he couldn't breathe; like his world was ending.

Will walked, or stumbled, forward and suddenly Sonny was there, wrapping his arms around him. It felt like home. The scent; touch and the arms holding him, It all felt like home. There was so much he wanted to say and do. This was sonny; the love of his life. They were finally together again, or at least in the same country, and Will could barely move. The trip was finally catching up to him and Will was at the end of his rope. With one last deep breath, Will slumped against the body holding him.

"Whoa, Hey, are you Okay?" Sonny asked, as he caught Will's body.

XXXXX

For the next sixteen hours Will slept like the dead. Sonny and Jeremy had to take a hold of both arms and practically carry Will to the car from the airport. Sonny knew very well what the flight was like, and how brutal the jet lag was going to be. Jeremy and Jen both smiled as Sonny tucked Will into the bed in his room. Will only woke once briefly as Sonny pulled off his shoes and jeans, to slip on some pajama pants.

It was the middle of the afternoon the next day, before Will woke again. He knew before he opened his eyes that he wasn't in his own bed. Living on campus in a dorm, Will got used to slamming doors and loud music. He got used to the lumpy uncomfortable bed, and his alarm that always went off way to freaking early. This felt different. The bed, for one, was the softest thing he had ever slept on. The pillow, which his face was buried in, smelled like fabric softener. After Sonny disappeared and Will finally decided to move out of his apartment, Will took the bottle of cologne that sat next to Sonny's bed. Will missed Sonny every single minute he was gone, but he thought if he could just have something that smelled like him, he might be able to sleep. It didn't work most of the time, but in an act of desperation Will sprayed his sheets and Pillows with the Sonny's fragrance. This pillow didn't smell like Sonny, so he was obviously not in his own bed.

Very slowly, Will opened his eyes, hoping that he hadn't done something stupid. He had been drinking a lot lately and he was bound to do something he shouldn't. It just seemed like nothing really mattered anymore. Sonny had left town to get away from him; Gabi was pregnant with his baby, and married to his homophobic cousin. Will had no rights to his own daughter and there was nothing he could do about it. Half the town felt sorry for him and the other half got off on the headlines. Of course, there were the few people that absolutely hated him now. For instance, Sonny's mom. Adrian had disliked Will from the very beginning. She was so sure that he was going to Break Sonny's heart. In the end, he had proven her right. Sonny's friends, who had become his friends, no longer wanted anything to do with him. Not that he could really blame them.

Will sat up in bed, still groggy from sleep, and rubbed his eyes. He had absolutely no idea where he was. The room was decorated with neutral tones. The walls were off white with artwork decorating every wall. There were tables on each side of the bed, with elegant lamps. Against the wall sat a desk with a lap top. A dresser sat in the corner with what looked like Will's phone and wallet laying on top. He was just about to get up and explore a little bit, to try and figure out where the hell he was, when the door to the room swung open, and then suddenly everything came flooding back.

Will was in South Africa. Sonny had sent for him after being AWOL for two months.

Will could do little more than sit there like an idiot and stare at his...well, Sonny. He wore a dark purple button up shirt, that never failed to make Will's heart skip a beat. He wore black jean shorts and tennis shoes. He looked tan and healthy and even more gorgeous then Will remembered. He carried two coffee mugs in and set them on the side table, next to the bed.

"Hey, sleepy head. I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up. Did you sleep okay?"

Will stared, transfixed. He was so sure he would never see Sonny again; that he had messed up so bad that he literally forced the man that he loved to leave town. He was at a loss for words.

"Will?" Sonny said, coming to sit on the bed next to him. "Hey, are you okay? Do you need to sleep some more? I know the Jet lag is a killer, I think I slept for a week when I got here." And then Sonny smiled and Will was lost all over again. Will scrambled to his knees and threw his arms around Sonny's neck, only breathing again, when Sonny's arms wrapped around him too.

"Sonny...I"

"I know," Sonny said, before Will could say the words. "I missed you so much, Will." Sonny pulled the younger man to stand up so that he could give him a proper hug. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and pulled him in tight against his body. Sonny felt the spike of desire that he always felt when he was anywhere near Will, but then he noticed how thin Will had gotten. From all the voice messages he knew that Will had been under a lot of stress, He just didn't know that it had gotten this bad.

"Hey," Sonny pulled back, "How about you go take a nice hot shower and I'll make you something to eat?" Will smiled, that shy beautiful smile that Sonny loved, "That sounds great. I probably need it, I don't even know what day it is."

"Oh, no, you look perfect. I just thought you might..." Sonny stopped, realizing what he just said. Will bit his lip as he tried not to smile. "Well, that was embarrassing. I'll show you were the bathroom is," Sonny said not looking at Will.

An hour later Will was showered, shaved and finally feeling human again. After getting dressed, Will ventured out of the bedroom and eventually found Sonny in the kitchen with, who Will assumed were Sonny's friends. The woman standing at the kitchen counter, had long black hair that reached her waist; her skin was a light caramel color. She was beautiful, and reminded Will of Gabi. The man sitting at the small kitchen table with Sonny, had short brown hair, and looked to be American.

"Um...hello," Will greeted everyone in the room. Three pairs of eyes swung around to where Will stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry to interrupt," Will said when everyone stayed quiet. Sonny stood and walked to Will; taking his hand, he led him into the kitchen.

"Will I'd like to introduce you to my friends, Jeremy and his wife, Jen." Will shook Jeremy's hand and blushed, when Jen stepped forward to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"You are just as adorable as Sonny said you were," Jen said, and then winked at the two blushing boys.

"It's very nice to meet you. You have a beautiful home, thank you for letting me come and visit."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Sonny is a great friend and we love having him here. Make yourself at home." Jen said, as her husband walked over to wrap his arm around her waist, and kiss the top of her head.

"We've already had dinner, so Jen and I are going to go check on things in the reserve. Sonny thought you might be hungry, so help yourself to whatever is in the fridge."

"Oh..um, thank you so much. That's really nice of you."

Jeremy took his wife's hand and they left through the back door.

"Okay," Sonny said, as soon as they were alone. "I put some coffee on and I thought I would make us a salad or something light. Jet lag always makes my stomach a little weird. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. But, could I just..." Sonny turned, raising his eyebrows as Will walked forward, pulling Sonny into another hug. The two men stood for a long moment just holding each other. Will was overcome with emotion at just having the opportunity to hold Sonny again. He wanted so to tell Sonny how much he loved him, but he didn't know how Sonny would react, and he didn't want to ruin this moment. So he settled for..."I missed you so much, Sonny." And he knew that Sonny felt the same way, when he squeezed Will tighter against his body.

The two boys sat at the table and ate their salad quietly. They exchanged shy smiles and longing glances, but neither said anything. Somewhere along the way their hands joined on the table and neither moved away. It was perfect. There were no worries of parents bursting in or long lost ex's to come and shatter the calm. When the food was gone and their coffee cups empty, Will was the first one to speak.

"I know we have to talk about the elephant in the room, but I was wondering if we could maybe save that for tomorrow. I had a lot of time to think after you left and there is another secret that I think you should know about."

"Another secret, huh?" Sonny smiled.

"Yeah. Don't worry though, I think you'll like this one, or at least find it funny."

"Well, now you have to tell me." Sonny smiled again, reaching for Will's hand again.

"Okay, well, do you remember the first time we met? You were standing in the square with Abigale?"

"Of course, I remember. You thought I was trying to steal Abby from Chad. It was very cute." Sonny's smile made Will smile.

"Okay, well, I never told anyone this, but meeting you that day...you terrified me."

Sonny's smile fell. "I terrified you?" Will nodded. "Why?"

"Well, it's sort of hard to explain, but I'll try." Will took a deep breath and tried to think of a way to get across what he was trying to say.

"The day I met you, Gabi and I had just went and got our cap and gowns for graduation. So, there I was, about to graduate. I had all these amazing friends, and I had this beautiful girlfriend. But all I could think was 'Wow, that guy is gorgeous.'"

Sonny smiled, but kept quiet.

"Before you even moved to town, I suspected something inside me was changing. I knew that I wasn't as attracted to my girlfriend as I should have been. All of my guy friends spent their weekends having sex with their girlfriends, and for the longest time, I couldn't figure out why that wasn't what I wanted too."

Sonny understood exactly what Will was trying to say. He witnessed firsthand Will's struggle to accept who he was, and it broke his heart that he couldn't do more to help him back then.

"I felt like such a failure, because Gabi wanted to be with me and I kept putting her off. Eventually she started thinking that she was the problem. And so I told myself that I just needed to try harder and be better. I wanted so badly to be what she needed. And so I finally gave in and slept with her. I thought maybe I just needed to get it over with and then I would start to feel what I was suppose to feel."

Will looked into Sonny's eyes. "I felt nothing." Sonny tilted his head in understanding and squeezed Will's hand.

"I couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with me. I honestly thought I was going crazy. And, then I met you. The minute you smiled at me, and I got that fluttery feeling in my stomach, I pretty much knew what I never wanted to admit to myself."

Will smiled for the first time since he began.

"So, in conclusion, everything that has happened since the day I met you, is all your fault."

Sonny's shocked expression, made Will crack up. "My fault?" Sonny shrieked.

"Yes," Will cried. "If you hadn't shown up with your stupid sex hair, and beautiful eyes, with all your stories of adventure, I wouldn't have fallen madly in love with you."

Sonny smiled and shook his head at the beautiful boy sitting across from him. "Come here," he whispered. Will leaned forward and met Sonny in the middle for a soft kiss. "I love you," Sonny whispered.

"I love you, too." Will said as he leaned forward for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think? The next chapter they will actually talk and probably earn that M rating.

**Author's Note:**

> End note: Next chapter will be reactions to Sonny's departure. Let me know what you think.


End file.
